rayman and amanda
by rayfan22298
Summary: a animal that was once evil is brought back to life and must help rayman defeat the shadow lord.
1. Chapter 1

_**rayman and Amanda**_

_**ch 1 legends**_

once upon a time in the land of the lums there was a being named Amanda. she was a loving creature that watched over all life in the universe. she was the daughter of a god and demon. evil dare not approach such a powerful animal. she ha the body of a wolf and strength of a dragon. she can fly all the way to space with two strokes of her wings. once an evil being sent an army to attack her but she defeated them and restored peace to the valley. the valley of neotopia was always peaceful a land blessed by the gods. but one day a messenger from the gods toled all of neotopia to evacuate and that a grate evil approaches. so everyone left. under the command of the shadow king, the maker of all evil beings, neotopia was destroyed. many died and Amanda was captured.

four years and Amanda once the savior of the world was now a war general for the shadow king. no one knew how this happened but it did so now they must obey the shadow kings every order or they will be killed. one of the elders had seen Amanda in the dungeon once and noticed a scare on her left eye. he immediately knew how to help. first he needed to get the other magicians and have a meeting in the secret room. he was able to get every one together by jan. 1-st. at the meeting he toled everyone about scare. then they had a plan but nothing could be done for Amanda they would just have to kill her.

fourteen days later the resistance attacked. _hmm... its strange for them to be wining... _the shadow king thought_ i must call upon Amanda. _he turned around to see Amanda right behind him. she glared at the Cristal dragons bone like structure. "so Amanda," the king began. what should we do?"

Well... they do know me so i cant help you. so your other officials will have to dis sided your selves."and with that she was gone.

"so... I'll just do that!" and he left to go the meeting.

on the battle felled the resistance was nearing the castle.

"FRED!!! we must blow it up! get the other mages!" one of the elders shouted over the battle. fred a not so happy mage was trying to holed off the demons frome getting any closer to the bace.

"RIGHT!!!" and with that he got the others but by then it was already the 15-th. the mages gatherd in front of the castle.

"YOU READY!?!"

"YES!!!"

"ALRIGHT... NOW!!!" then the manges morphed into each other and became a god. it stabbed the staff into the ground and the castle blew up.

by dawn Amanda confronted them. they all glared at her "so..." she started, braking the silence. "you've defeated every one except me and my master."

"so you and the king survived? but were is the king?" the sage asked.

in me.." she replayed devilishly. with that they all attacked. the bloody battle lasted almost into night. until a simple flaw ended her and the god mage sealed her away in the staff. her last thought was

_i am sorry..._

"now THAT was sad..." one teenage glut said.

"is that a true story anty ly?" one asked. ly was at globox's house reeading a old fariy tail to the kids. the book was vary old. so old that it falls apart, so ly had to be vary carful when she read it.

"sadly yes..." she replayed not confudent on what she just said.

"is the story about cousin Amanda?"

"DINNER KIDS!!!" Uglette the mother of 650 called. the kids rushed out of the room leaving ly the fairy all by her self.

. _wow, _ly thought. _they will do anything for food even abandon a good story! oh well,_ _better go see rayman!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**rayman and Amanda**_

_**ch 2 the revile and rivles**_

"so nora, what shuld we call her"

"amanda. let it be amanda... let her hart be as light as the sun above..."

_**2 weeks latter**_

"two hundred forty four, and two hun forty five. and and Danya is the winer woo hoo!!!" a golden wolf hybrid shouted. her name is Gabriella but she prefers gabby. she had two eagle wings a wolf body and dragon horns. each one of them can breath fire. gabby was the hipper and goofy one. she runs around chanting weird things like "yo goba goba!" or "frolicy, frolicy!" its okwerd i know...

"hay Amanda why did you walk the hole way!?" Danya the tiger hybrid asked. he was same in all ways except his body was a tigers. danya was the random one. he always says things like "do you like pie?" or "dose your brain smell?" its kinda crepy.

"you know i just feel old. like in my dreams-" but she was interrupted by

Danya the tiger.

"not that again!" everyone moned. she had ben talking about her dreams sence the day they met her

"well what else is there? i mean its all my life!" by life that means she sleeps a lot and i mean a lot.

hay," gabby said "we gotta get to that festival before all the herbs are gone! and you know what happened last year!"

"oh man i complete for got!" amanda rolled her eyes last year the herbs were all gone because they came at night and by then everything was gone. the econemy was bad this year so it would be less bissy at the festible.

"well race ya!" amanda was still up for a race even after hers with danya. wtch was realy exosting.

"alright but this time i win!!!" Amanda said with confidence as they ran down the street of neotopia. it was filled with people big and small mostly raymanians, those with no limbs and no neck. the crowed parted to let them threw since everyone is afraid of them. soon the group came to a stand dressed in the herbs of the elixir of life. a little girl at the shop was taking over the shop for her mother because she was sick.

AH!!! take what you want!!!" the sales girl hid in her stand. scared of the legends that have ben told of amanda.

ok... that was easier than normal. oh well lets go back and make our brew!!!" when amanda shouted like that everyone ran leaving there stuff for amanda.

"wow..." Danya just stood there watching in amazement at the seen. "its like give Amanda stuff day. so... head home?"

"yep!" and the group waked away happily to the glade of deams to see what rayman and his friends were doing. not knowing what the future would bring.

"rayman" ly shouted into the small hut. but no one answered. "so... guess hes not hear..." ly just stood thair looking at his house not knowing what to do.

hay ly! she quickly turned around to see rayman standing there. he was a raymanian a rare creature in the glades of dreams.

"rayman!" she yelled running over "its been a long time hasn't it?"

"ya... so what did ya want to do?"

"well first things first, lets race!" and with that they were off. rayman and ly were close to one another. then ly took a jolt and started to speed up.

Amanda and her group were high in the sky they sawl rayman and ly raceing and started to descend to the finish line to meet them there.

"and i win!" Amanda yelled as rayman and ly ran into her. "ow..."she layed there like she was road kill.

"oh, hi Amanda what are you doing hear!?"ly said shakeing. ly was surprised and frightened by amandas sudden apearence.

"why are you looking at me like I'm going to kill you?" amanda said. she had not yet herd of the legends of her and the shadow king.

"ly," rayman said "you didn't tell her?' rayman asked

"ya guess not." ly replied.

"well lets keep it that way." they looked up seeing amanda tap her paw on the ground angrily. he new she new what they had just said..

"you know i can hear every word you say!"

"its not about you. ok?" _not!_ tought rayman.

"ok!"

_wow _lythought _that was easy! _

next day Amanda and her friends went back to neopia to get more ingredient for the elixir of life. but then the king came out. and declared that amanda can not be in ethor the glade of dreams or neotopia.

"what!? well, im coming in weather you like it or not!" and with that she stomped off into the city. as she entered the gurds tried to stab her with spears but the spears bounced off. "gime that!" then she flinched her eyes wide oppen and ran out the town because of a vision she just had.

"raymond go after her!" the king command pointing in the direction that amanda was heading just as raymond came out.

"yes sir!" Raymond the best knight in all of neotopia said as he ran after her. Raymond is also raymans brother.

"grate" rayman moaned "now my brothers after her!"

"well beater go after her too so she wont get hurt." ly replied concerned

in the forest Raymond was chasing amanda on his horse. _come on! i must catch her! _raymanod thought

_oh man this gay doesn't give up!!! _the two chased each other until Amanda got tierd of being chaced by an ideot on a horse. turned around and tripped the horse. she attacked him almost killing him in the poses. "get outta my life!" she screamed at her new rival and ran off into the distance.

"damn it she gotta way..." and with that he fainted. most likely frome loss of blood.

out on the filed...

"oh yeah i won! eat that sir raymoon! ha ha haaa!" she danced around like she won the lottery. a vary strange sight for a wolf to e on two leags then she turned around to go home when someone was behind her.


End file.
